1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recliner mechanism for a seat assembly of an automotive vehicle allowing pivotal adjustment of a seat back relative to a seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions, and more particularly, to a sliding pawl in the recliner mechanism moveable in and out of engagement with a sector formed in the seat back for selectively locking the seat back in one of the reclined positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicles. Typically, a seat assembly includes a seat cushion and a seat back. The seat back is usually operatively interconnected to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism. The recliner mechanism allows for pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions. It is also common for a recliner mechanism to allow pivotal adjustment of the seat back between one of the reclined seating positions and a stowed position. An example of such a recliner mechanism is shown in PCT application CA 99/00653, published Feb. 10, 2000. However, it is often desired to utilize a less complex and more compact design.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a simple recliner mechanism providing similar seat function and improved packageability to more complex designs.